


Heaven and Hell Academy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is one of the smartest humans in the world- possibly smarter than Einstein himself. That's why he decided to enroll Heaven and Hell Academy, a school for angels and demons, meaning a better education. Going to this prestigious academy doesn't come without a price, however. He has to pretend to be a demon, and on top of that he's trying to get the angels and the demons to actually talk to each other. Furthermore, he has to tutor this really hot angel that hates his guts. So, some really crazy adventures are bound to occur.</p><p>Title subject to change | Updates every Tuesday if possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm really excited about this one, so there are probably a couple errors that I missed. If you find one, please let me know!

As Dean stood in front of Heaven and Hell Academy, he started to wonder if this was a good idea or not. Pretending to be something that could kill him wasn’t a good idea, but Dean knew that this academy was the best in the world, and definitely the best place for him. So, even if he ended up dead, at least he knew he had the smarts of a supernatural being.  
With a smirk on his face- he had to play the part of a demon, right?- Dean walked into the academy. He was greeted with open arms- er, rather, a pair of giant, black wings in his face.  
“Hey!” he yelled as soon as he spat the feathers out of his mouth. It was no use, however, because the angel was already gone.  
Dean took a good look around him and noticed that there was a line for registration. Not only that, but it was, like, eons long. “Better get in line now,” he muttered, sidestepping in front of an angel getting into line. Dean stood behind a pretty red-headed angel with an impressive pair of white wings. They seemed to give off a brilliant glow, as if the stars had fallen into them.  
‘Might as well pass time,’ Dean thought, making sure that he was still smirking. Demons probably didn’t smirk all of the time, but hey, he had to make sure people didn’t see through his facade. “Hey,” Dean cajoled, “I’m Dean. What’s your name, hot stuff?”  
“Don’t talk to me, scum,” the angel spat, not even turning around.  
‘Crap,’ he thought. ‘It hasn’t even been ten minutes and you’ve already done something wrong. Nice going there, Winchester.’  
“You can’t talk to angels here, hun.” A voice from behind Dean cut off his thoughts. He turned around to see a short girl with mouse brown hair and brown eyes. If he wasn’t positive she was a demon, Dean would have missed the flash of black in her eyes.  
“They hate us, we hate them, but yet they still room us together,” she continued. “I’m Meg, you are?”  
“Dean,” Dean answered distantly. He wondered exactly why angels and demons hated each other. Even if they’re from completely different parts of the world, angels and demons could get along, right? Do they really just ignore each other?  
Dean’s question was left in the dust, because it was his turn in line next. The registration was really easy; all he had to do was state his name, and this odd yellow eyed demon gave him his schedule, his dorm room, and a map of the school. He was really slow though, and that was why the line was growing.  
Dean headed up to his room, thinking about angels and demons.  
. . .  
Castiel was angry. Not only was his dorm on the first floor, but he was roomed with a demon. This is not what he signed up for. These facts and a hormone-y teenager causes for a temper tantrum and, of course, stomping around the first floor of the academy angrily. Sure, he accidentally whacked some people with his wings, but did he care? No.  
After a while, Headmaster Azazel banished Castiel to his room, and that was where he was now, knees pulled up to his chest and glaring at his roommate. At the moment, the demon was putting up indecent posters of girls on his wall. That was all he was doing, but Castiel just knew he was up to something.  
“Hello.” Someone’s voice brought Castiel out of his fevery daydream. He inferred it was the demon, since there was no one else in the room. God, he didn’t even turn around to speak to Castiel. So rude.  
“What,” Castiel answered shortly, trying to sound uninterested.  
“I’m Dean. What’s your name?” The demon responded, sounding cheery. Probably fake, Castiel noted.  
“What is it to you?” Castiel nearly spat.  
“Well, If I’m going to be sharing a room with you for a year, shouldn’t I know your name?” Dean asked. He sounded condescending to Cas.  
“Castiel,” Castiel said, getting off the bed and starting to pace around.  
“Nice to meet you Cas,” Dean said. The nickname sounded like poison on his tongue to Castiel.  
“Don’t call me that.” Dean just shrugged.  
“I’m going to get food. See you later I guess, Cas.”  
Castiel decided bitterly that he hated Dean on that day.


End file.
